


Frozen Wine

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

**Just want to take a moment and say that I have named Momma Schnee, Shiva, for the sake of giving her a name.**

It was a late afternoon in the Schnee manor as Winter strolled the halls of her home. Weiss had recently left for Beacon Academy and Whitley was off…..finding himself with Klein's help. The Woman of the Household, Mamma Schnee, also called Shiva to those she deemed worthy, was in the garden as usual as Jacques was in his study doing his own thing. The two women had recently reconnected over the two agreeing on Weiss leaving for the school of her choice, as Jacques was fully against it. As the young white-haired woman strolled the halls, she could feel her scroll buzz in her pocket, if you could call it that. Just a small section of the outfit sewed in by Klein to hold her scroll on her thigh. Pulling her scroll out of the pocket, it had been a few texts from her mother. The messages read simply "Wiiiinteeeerrr!~ Come bring your Momma another bottle of wine! -Shiva" repeated about four times in different messages. The specialist sighed as she read her mother's text and spoke to herself. "Please don't be drunk already, Mother." Replying to her mother's message, she sent her mother back. "Got it. I'll bring your Pinot Noir to the garden."

Winter headed out to the garden a few minutes later, two bottles of Pinot Noir in hand and two glasses in another hand. She figured she could use this moment to toast with her mother about Weiss being able to go the school of her choice. Upon opening the door to the garden her mother was residing in, Winter could hear Shiva giggling like a schoolgirl looking at her crush.

"Dust, Mother... You're already drunk? It's barely noon!" The specialist sighed as she set the bottles down on the nearby coffee table along with the glasses.

"Nonono!~" The mother's soft and cheerful voice rang out. The older woman, most likely heading into her fifties, walked out from around a hedge with a smile on her face. "I'm not drunk, dear. Just happy! Finally convinced your father about Weiss and then he leaves on a business trip for a week. And then my favorite child hand delivers wine to me? This day is just great.~" The woman let out another charming giggle before opening a bottle of Pinot that Winter had brought. "Oh!~ You brought two glasses. Did you want to join me, darling?"

"That was the plan, Mother- Shiva. I still need to get used to that." Taking a breath, the specialist summoned the two of them a two-seated couch to sit older of the two poured the first glass and handed it off to her daughter.

"Take your time, Winter. It took Klein years to start calling me by my name when he needed me. I understand the same for you." The elder woman had a soft tone in her voice, as if something was clicking in that head of hers. "It's been a few years since we've shared any alone time together, hasn't it, dear?"

"Indeed it has, Shiva. When I graduated from Atlas Academy, you ordered everyone, even Father, out of the manor so we could just spent the day celebrating and doing what we wanted." Taking her first sip of the red wine in her glass, she glanced over to her mother once more pouring a glass of wine. The wine staining her lips a deep cherry before she pulled the glass away from her soft lips. Giving her lips a quick lick, she looked back to her glass and lightly swirling the wine in her glass. "If I remember correctly, the day ended with me snuggled up in your arms, mirroring when I was a child."

A soft giggle left Shiva's lips as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "It most certainly did end that way~ We watched a few movies, drank together, and I believe we ordered something from out of the house since we had no chefs inside that day." She took a seat next to her daughter, being almost an entire head shorter than her daughter at this point as they sat together. "And now that Jacques is gone again, I think you and I can have some Mother-Daughter time today."

Whether it was the single drink or an old fantasy of Winter's that had never been explored, she nodded and smiled warmly to her mother. "I think I have the perfect way for us to spend time together… Knowing Father, you two must never sleep in the same bed, at the same time anyway. I've always had a thought about what kept you smiling so often when Father was

away for a trip."

Moving the glass from her lips, the wine hadn't even entered the elder's mouth as she looked over to her daughter. "From your tone, I may assume you think I have some secret man to pleasure me when Jacques is away." She let out a soft sigh and a happy giggle before downing her glass in one shot. "It's not a secret to your father, but Klein would be that man." Getting up once more to pour her second glass, Shiva smirked and looked to her daughter. "I convinced your father that I'd either be you or I'd find Qrow."

A look of pure shock came to the specialist's face. "Qrow?! My ex?! Never would see you as one of his fangirls."

"Well, with how often you'd talk about him to Klein, for your own reasons, I had grown curious. Though, unfortunately, I never had the desire to contact the man." Once more, she sat down beside her daughter and took a sip from her glass.

"Well… I can share a secret that I discovered with you when Qrow and I broke up.~"

"And what would that be, sweetheart?" The white haired beauty looked over to the taller woman just as two white glyphs appeared on the ground in front of them. "A summon?~ Oooo, this is bound to be exciting." Two white beowolves formed and stood before the women, one feature very obvious to the two of them.

"I was able to instinctively give any summon I choose a decently sized penis to match their species." The specialist giggled, downing her drink at her own pace before moving the cup to the side and signaling for the summons to make their way to the two women.

"Decently sized?!" Shiva's eyes widened at the sight of what "decently" meant to her daughter. "Winter, these cocks are clearly almost a foot long! And don't even get me started on that girth…." Not realizing it, the woman began drooling at the sight. "I've never even seen a cock so large….especially on an animal like these." The woman shook her head, realizing the thoughts that went through her head. "So, is it safe to assume you have mated with your summons?" Her eyes never let the cocks in front of her leave her sight. She was definitely interested, and maybe a little wet already from the sight.

"Just once, when I realized I could do this. It was an….interesting night to say the least." Slowly, Winter began undressing what she could from her seated position. "And I figure, as my mother, you would enjoy seeing my progress with our family semblance." The younger Schnee bit down on her lower lip, imaging that night long ago that changed her life, for better or worse. She gently cupped her mother's cheek in her hand and looked into her eyes. "What do you say we share a simple kiss before we experience these summons for ourselves?"

Without hesitation, the older woman leaned forward and almost obediently locked lips with her daughter. The two pulled away from each other once they both needed air. "I….never would've thought my own daughter had such soft and delicious lips…" Before she knew it, one of the beowolves in front of her had grabbed the mother and pinned her onto her back. His claws pressed and dug through her clothing and almost her skin, if not for her own aura. A quiet but low growl left the beowolf's snout before Winter snapped her fingers, signaling for a gentle start.

The beast looked down to the older woman, who had an obviously excited look on her face, before licking her cheek a few times, moving his claw down her stomach and purposefully ripping her clothes to expose her body to the slight chill that came from the presence of the summons. Almost instantly her nipples were erect and pleading for attention. But they wouldn't get it. The summon only had one thing on his mind. Mating. Quickly, the wolf's cock grew to attention at a staggering foot long. Placing the tip into the older woman's pussy, the beast looked to his mistress for her permission. The look in Winter's eyes gave the green light for the beast to plunge himself into the older woman. The entire thing wouldn't even fit into Shiva as she cried out in both pleasure and pain. Being filled so quickly and unable to stretch to fit the monster's needs sent a sense of disappointment into her mind. That feeling didn't last long as the monster sent thrust after thrust into the woman. Each movement sent a solid slapping sound to echo into the garden and a solid wave, if not tsunami, of pleasure to flood the woman's senses. Everything that mattered began to fade from her mind as involuntary gasps from the movement turned into loud moans. Barely able to control herself from reaching her climax right out of the gate, she looked in the direction of her daughter.

Winter was having her throat thoroughly fucked as her own hands were playing with her breasts. The size of the member in her mouth was visibly almost fading from her throat into her stomach. Her moans were muffled compared to her mother's, but they were still there and just as quick and happy. Shiva smirked and gasped again, looking down to see her small stomach start to become inflated by the cock that was deep inside of her. Each thrust shoved the member deeper and deeper into her body and soon found itself almost trying to bust out of her stomach. "Ah ah ah!~" The older woman wrapped her arms around the wolf that was drilling his way into her in a desperate attempt to keep herself upright. As she did, she noticed something was up with the beowolf.

He has stopped thrusting his hips. All the movement and pleasure was from her instinctively loving and growing addicted to the cock inside of her. It didn't take long for her to slow herself down to try and draw out the pleasure. But the beast was having none of it. The moment Shiva slowed down, the beast began thrusting again, this time plunging its massive member through her cervix and into her womb. A sharp yelp of pain left the woman's lips as tears welled up in her eyes, but it felt too good to make Winter stop the beast dominating her poor pussy. Faster and faster it moved, the sounds of each pant from all four echoing into the garden and back to them. The knot at the end of the beast's cock forcing its way into the mother's pussy with each push, forcing her open even more as he went.

Letting out a loud whimper, Winter felt her sanctioned beast release its load down through her throat and into her stomach. Within the same five seconds, Shiva's beast let its seed free into her womb. Both girls had no choice but to let the beasts finish their orgasm as their stomachs were filled and bulged to the point, either of of them could've looked three month pregnant from the amount of cum that was inside of them. Shiva might need a test after this.

Once finished, both beasts pulled out of their respective mistress and stood still, seeing two women in bliss with cum pouring out of them and bloated stomachs from the sheer amount of cum that was poured into them. Winter, slowly coming to her senses, snapped her fingers in an attempt to call off the beasts and rest with her mother. Unfortunately, the two failed to dissipate at the command. Before she was able to try again, the two wolves switched woman and began plowing into their wombs once more. Gritting her teeth to stop from screaming, Winter had to stretch and grow accustom to the massive cock that was inside of her pussy once more after so long of not having anything inside of her. Without even trying to take it easy on the women, both beasts plowed through their wombs with more force than before. Winter was beginning to lose control on the two as she slipped into the bliss of having herself dominated by her own summon.

Shiva was already lost to the pleasure as her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, accepting the cock once again without question. Each pump from the beast sent pleasure through both women even stronger than before, if that was possible for Shiva. Breasts bouncing with each thrust, the beasts soon took to pawing at and toying with the lovely breasts in their faces. Each claw left a very clear red mark on the breasts as they were played with.

This soon caused Winter to cave into the pleasure and use the last of her consciousness to keep her summons out, plowing into her. It didn't take much longer for the four figures in the garden to cum in unison once again, just in time for the beowolves to vanish. Leaving the woman a hot, satisfied, cum-drooling mess in the garden. Neither one could speak as they were both entranced in pleasure from the experience.


	2. Growing Addiction

Shiva roamed the halls of the Schnee manor once more, looking for her daughter this time. Shivering and shaking from her morning of reliving the memories and pleasure of her last time with Winter. "No matter what I try, it's not enough. My fingers don't feel as good no matter where they go." She mumbled to herself, soon finding herself at her daughter's bedroom. "Winter? Open up, please! Mother needs to speak to you!" Her voice was shaky and almost breaking. It had been a week and she was already going through signs of withdrawal.

The young woman opened her bedroom door with a tired yawn and looked to her mother. "What's the matter, Shiva? Father piss you off again?" Her tired voice being rather soothing to her mother.

"I just….. This is going to sound weird, but I can't get off dear!" Her cheeks were stained red as she spoke to her daughter. Last time this topic was mentioned, they both had a few drinks in them. Now they are completely sober. This was rare for Shiva as of late. "Ever since our experience with your summons...I just, can't seem to feel as good as they made me feel. Even if it's just for a short time, I think I NEED your beowolves' cocks again!"

Shiva's confession was swiftly met with a look of sheer shock from Winter. "Mother, I… Last time, we weren't drunk but we had a few drinks in us and Father was away. Now? I just woke up to you saying you needed me, and it seems that you haven't had a single drink. On top of that, father is home. I don-"

"Winter, please. I can't make summons anymore. I haven't been able to since I married Jacques. I need your help. Even if you leave the room and let them ravage me! Just one more time! One more!" The woman was on the verge of embarrassed tears streaming down her cheeks as she pleaded with her daughter. Even if she tried, nothing measured up to that feeling she shared with her daughter anymore.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, a thought came to Winter's mind. "Alright, fine. One more time. But you must tell Father afterwards that you are becoming my slut." A quick snap of her fingers and her summons appeared behind her once more. Same figures and size as before. She could see the joy in her mother's eyes as Shiva walked into the room.

The feeling of pleasure and memories of being filled with their cum flooded Shiva's thoughts once more as she felt herself begin to heat up and grow wetter with every passing second. When she was just a few steps away from the beasts, the words Winter said suddenly hit her like a truck. "Wait a second. Your slut?! Whoa whoa, I don't think so-"

Gently cupping her mother's cheek, Winter smirked and looked into Shiva's eyes, her own half-lidded with lust. "You want my summons' meat right? You need it, as you said? Nothing else works?"

Shiva slowly nodded and looked away from Winter's eyes. "I do… But that's different than being your slut, Winter."

"Well, Shiva. In order to get their….tools...as often as you would like, that's what you need to become. Not only my slut, but theirs."

Shiva thought for a moment, a dark red glow coming to her cheeks as they began heating up even more. "Fine… I'll be your slut…"

"And…?" Winter led the woman on.

"And your summons' slut." She spoke quietly, looking up into her daughter's eyes.

One of the wolves picked up their new toy, pulling her to its chest and facing him. A light gasp of pleasure left the woman's lips as she felt herself be prodded with the beast's slightly veiny appendage. Every inch spreading her walls just like last time, Shiva appeared to melt in joy on the beast. Though they were only getting started with her. The remaining summon made his way behind her. Slowly and carefully forcing himself into the older Schnee's ass. This took the cake and sent Shiva past rational thought. "Oh yes!~" She screamed out. "Use me like the dirty pet I am!~"

As ordered, both beasts began thrusting upward into their new toy. Each thrust sent Shiva bouncing between their bodies, her breasts bouncing with her with every movement. The sounds of the group's thighs slapping together began to echo in the room as Shiva's loud moans of joy and pleasure joined in.

Watching her mother be pounded by these beasts of hers, Winter couldn't help but feel her own arousal rising with each moan that erupted from Shiva's lips. _Maybe I should summon my own beasts… Have a bit of fun myself. Oh right! I forgot to let her know!_ Winter cleared her throat after her thought and waved her hand to stop the beasts. This caused the slut to pout that the pleasure was stopping. "Mother, I forgot to mention. These summons are different than last time. They have their own aura, to a small extent. They should fade away once they are finished with you, but if not...Well you'll be here until they deplete their energy. Which may take a while since I imbued their...beasthood with a bit of shock dust from my personal collection. So, if you feel a bit of a tingle, that's why.~" The woman snapped her fingers as three more grimm summons appeared around her. It was her turn to feel pleasure after watching her mother get started.

The beasts pounding into their new slut began to activate their dust imbued cocks inside of Shiva. Each thrust was met with a pulse of electricity that caused the woman's holes to convulse and squeeze tighter on their appendages. This added more pleasure to the entire group. What was once just loud moans from the aging Schnee turned into more screams of pure pleasure as she fell into bliss once again.

Watching her mother be pounded as her own set of grimm waited patiently for her orders, Winter felt herself grow wetter down below. _Alright. I've never done this before, but I want to hear Mother be muffled by this grimm as well._ The woman waved her hand and sent one of the summons over to her mother. This third grimm turned Shiva's body to the side and bent her backwards before jamming his throbbing appendage deep into her throat, causing the woman to let out a muffled squeal of joy as another beast began to use her. This third one never used the shock dust in its system to prevent Shiva from twitching and biting down on it. Push after push after push, the older woman was drilled into and spread wide as her pussy, ass, and throat spread and widened to allow the massive cocks to fit inside of her.

Winter on the other hand laid herself flat on her bed and took one beast into her throat and one in her womanhood. Wrapping her hand around the beowolf at her mouth, she stroked it quickly with a firm grip while licking and suckling the sides of the shaft in her face. Gently, she stroked the massive member along her cheek as she reached down her naked body to spread her lower lips for the summon waiting down at her hips patiently. A silent "enter" order, if you will. Enter it did, just like before. Sheathing it's sword deep into the woman's body, ripples of pleasure ran through her body for just a moment before they repeated constantly. Soon the ripples turned to waves as the young specialist took the cock on her cheek into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the shaft the best she could. Stroking what was not in her mouth, she could feel the shock dust discharge into her when she twitched and grew abnormally tight around the massive beasthood inside of her. Noticing the cock in her mouth begin to move on it's own, it became clear that the her consort of sorts was growing restless. Removing her hand from the beast's cock, she unwrapped her tongue and began suckling as much as she could as the tip began protruding into her throat. The beasts simultaneously began picking up the speed of their movements, hitting every sweet spot both women had inside of them. Louder and louder moans erupted from the women, though muffled.

This quickly drove the two women to their climax, but the beowolves failed to stop themselves. Winter tried to whisk away the beasts fucking her throat and pussy, but was unable to. _What?! Why are they not vanishing? Are they using their own aura to cancel out my orders?_ Her thought was quickly cut short as her g-spot was hit as hard as the beast could manage. Feeling her mind slip into bliss as she was fucked mercilessly, Winter grew to accept that she'd be fucked until she blacked out. Taking a glance over to her mother, it seemed that Shiva was already out cold with as much of a smile as she could make as every hole she had was used.

Looking back to her own grimm, it was only moments until the summons shoved their knots into each woman, swelling up to seal their connection before releasing their spunk into their partners. Feeling the cum fill her mouth and cunt, Winter quickly felt the rush of another orgasm and completely blacked out from the pleasure overdose.

Waking up from her orgasm induced nap an hour later, young Winter could hear her mother muttering something as only one summon still remained. Plowing away into Shiva's ass, the older woman moaned with every push. "Jacques, I'm sorry! I can no longer be your wife!~ I belong to these summons as their cock sleeve!~" She screamed out. Winter decided to take advantage of this moment and film her mother's confession. "I belong to Winter and her summons as their toy! You are no longer able to please me as I NEED to be filled with Grimm cum to be satisfied!~"

Smirking as she recorded the scene, Winter could feel herself getting wet another time. Just as she was about to reach down and slip her fingers between her folds, she watched the summon sheathe his sword deep into Shiva and let out another load into the woman's honeypot. As soon as all the grimm's seed pushed itself into the older woman's womb, the summon faded away. "Awe, it ran out of aura." Winter commented, sending the video over to her own father to prove that Shiva now belonged to her.

"Mistress?~" Shiva called as she fell to her knees, hitting the floor a bit hard. "Am I able to get pregnant from your summons? Please let me have one of their babies!" She looked up to her new owner and smiled a lust-filled smile.

"I don't think so, Pet, but I can use the rest of my shock dust to give me a dildo and try to get you pregnant from that. Would you like that?"

Shiva nodded and rushed onto the bed the best she could with her wobbly legs and blank mind. The only thing she could think about was when and how she'd have her next orgasm. "Please? Give me a child and an amazing orgasm!" Leaning in, she smashed her lips against her mistress' lips and pressed her breasts onto Winter's chest. Both girls moaned into the kiss as Winter did what she could before falling into lust to make that dildo for her and her mother. Shoving the dildo into her mother's slick love tunnel, Winter broke the kiss and pushed Shiva onto her back.

Pushing the dildo in and out of her mother at a rapid pace, Winter suckled on her new pet's breasts, biting and tugging on her nipples as she did so. _Now, just to focus on fusing the dildo with my body for long enough to shoot my cum into Mother._ Adjusting her body to hover her hips over the dildo that rested in her mother's pussy, Winter took a breath and slammed herself down, feeling the shocks convulse her insides just like before with the grimm. The Atlesian specialist rested her hand by her mother's neck, letting the dust toy mold to her body before thrusting madly into Shiva, who at this point was moaning louder and louder with every motion. It wasn't as good as her summons but damn Winter moved her hips in a more rhythmic and pleasing motion than the beasts. Pump after pump sent a shock of joy into each woman as Winter wrapped her hands around Shiva's neck, starting to choke her and leave marks. "I'll have to cover these later with a collar, but oh well!~"

Grasping her daughter's hands, Shiva let the pleasure sweep over her body and send it into yet another orgasm. Who knows how many the woman was at by this point with how long Winter was napping on the bed. Neither one knows how long this continued for, but it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. Shiva was on the very cusp of blacking out to her daughter's choking as she felt something warm other than the electricity run through her wet tunnel. This shot the woman through another orgasm as Winter finally let go of her neck and fell beside the woman, cuddling up to her. Within moments, the toy faded away and both women started to ooze cum onto the bed. "Now, Shiva. Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress."

"Good girl. And who are you going to go to for approval on anything you do?"

"You, Mistress.~"

"That's right." Giving her mother a final kiss for the night, she smiled and fell asleep with Shiva in her arms.

"Goodnight, Mistress.~"


End file.
